narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Fallen Friend: Mystic Seireitou vs Jake C. Tazuna
The beginning Jake was waiting for his true goal to come true to kill the man who had declared himself a god. After Killing Ryun Uchiha He was waiting In the valley of the end with his summon and water body. Jake waited there and sensed someone there, he turned to see Seireitou drinking some sake. Seireitou closed his eyes, "Its you, the murderer" "Yes that is a fitting name for his best friend." Jake said with his eyes bright. Then His look changed and filled with Malice, "Wait...whats that smell?....BLOOOOOOOD!! WONDERFUL,WONDERFUL BLOOOOOOOD!!! Let me taste the fresh your fresh blooooood." Jakes 2 other bodies took attacking stance. Seireitou stood, his face with anger. "Im normally above killing, but, you've done something unspeakable" said seireitou as he stood in a stance, waiting for Jake. "Have you at least done the honor of studying who I am?" Jake walked torwards Seiretou and lifted his hand up slowly. "Let me show you my clans power" He activated haunted and then slammed the ground and dissappeared. "You dont deserve that honor" said seireitou as his aura overcame the area with electric discharge. He awaited Jake's attack. "Man at least Ryun was worth killing you are so boring its like you dont have an off switch and your insults are even more pathetic then his...You must have hung out a lot." Jakes water body appeared behind him and kicked him in the air but didnt go further, "I want the real you here or are you hiding because you are scared?" "Not really" said seireitou who was right behind the water body and shoved his hand through the water body. He summoned fire to his hand and blew the water body to small pieces. "How about you, coward, why dont you fight with your real body." said seireitou The secret that is Jake "Well you see thats the thing" Jakes water body came out from the ground with hs attack body, "This is my real body, all of them are. Thats why I am specail. 1 Jake 6 bodes do you understand?" Jake asked in a lecturing voice. His attack body hit him with his chakra staff "We are in Dark Hell so make this fun ok?" Seireitou flipped through the air and kicked the attack body to collide with the other 5 bodies. "One of you, six of you, even 100 of you, who cares, in the end, one is the same as one hundred, it is meerly a matter of dividing up the numbers" said seireitou. Seireitou made a hand gesture and a white line appeared and then seireitou muttered, "Lightning Shower Rain". The line shattered, sounding like glass and trilions of sharp lightning shards struck three bodies, shredding them to unrecognizable pieces. "Heh, 3 down, 3 to go" said seireitou getting into another position. "I care now that you mention it," as Jake came out of the black ground with his water body again."You must be crazy if you attacked other bodies right now there are only two here and again make this fun i want to work for that blood of yours." Jake then hit him with tainted lighting and the water body made two clones and struck him in the chest with a bone blade. The clone shattered, and seireitou was right behind Jake's attack body. Seireitou grabbed it and faced it from the front. He put his left thumb on the body's forehead and the other on Jake's chest. He muttered a chant as Jake glowed black and seireitou glew red. Jake was overcome with a red shine soon and the light shot into the sky, as the darkness around them faded. The attack body fell. "There, that body is useless, i used Spirit Bending to remove that body's chakra, making it inusable to you, that leaves 2 left he said as he disappeared... and reappeared behind the water body, colliding it with the remaining body. The fight Jake came out of the ground and dark fell even more powerful. "You should have studied how to beat me but to late for that now." now all bodies were present alive and well. His gravity body jumped high and used Wolf Gravity Crushing Seireitou in the ground. Jakes summon body then asked, "Do you have a curse mark?" "Thats none of your business.... also, i already know how to win. Its of two things, the true you is hiding away like a coward while having these corpses fight your own battles and this stupid Black Hell technique of yours" said seireitou as his eyes were ablaze with Ragnarok. The darkness began to disappear as seireitou spoke with many voices at once, "Jake C. Tazuna, you have disturbed the balance of this world and shall pay the ultimate price!". Suddenly, a large shine of holy light surrounded the area as 2 figure dressed in bright white clothing appears next to him, one being Ryun Uchiha's soul and Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki's soul. "These 2 have both died, but their souls and mine are still connected, when friendship is real, it can even transcend lifetimes" said seireitou as he moved his hand, using air to blow 2 of those bodies away and used earth to crush and imprision 3 bodies, leaving just the attack body left. He then drew all 4 elements together in one motion and thrust them through the attack body, destroying it.